I will always love you
by Ikiro Zuyiname
Summary: A veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere, callar no siempre es la mejor solucion, y el olvido terminara siendo su unica alternativa. Yaoi


**Una de las canciones más hermosas que eh escuchado, nunca me canso de oírla**

**Espero que les guste *O^**

**ps: el de FudouxKido esta en proceso *W***

**Datos: **

**-**_sueño o susurro_**- **

-*pensamiento*-

-dialogo-

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece _

''_¿juntos? Eso no lo sabemos… pero aunque no pueda tenerte siempre estarás en mi corazón''_

**Ikiro Zuyiname**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Él rogaba que no se fuera, que se quedara a su lado por siempre, pero era inútil ya que no lo escuchaba, por más que gritara su voz no salía de su garganta, su corazón estaba destrozado, sus lágrimas no cesaban pero él seguía caminando, lo único que podía distinguir era su espalda, extendía sus manos para tratar de alcanzarlo y abrazo con fuerza para impedir que se alejara pero no lo conseguía_

_-¡Dylan, por favor vuelve!- pero este no lo escuchaba. Finalmente el nombrado se detuvo, giro lentamente en su eje dejando ver sus bellos ojos azules llenos de brillo y su hermosa sonrisa. Él chico lo miraba esperanzado, al fin lo tendía a su lado, al fin estarían juntos 'de nuevo'_

_-adiós Mark- fue lo último que dijo aquel chico antes de voltear y desaparecer en el acto dejando al aludido con los ojos abiertos y un semblante de pánico, tristeza, remordimiento, dolor…_

_-Dylan no…_no te vallas_, no me dejes…_yo te_, TE AMO… NO ME ABANDONES…DYLAN!- _

Mark despertó agitado de ese horrible y cotidiano sueño, su respiración estaba entre cortada, una capa delgada de sudor perlaba su rostro, espalda y torso que permanecían descubiertos

Era inútil, seguía teniendo esas horribles pesadillas, no podía hacer nada ya que siempre que cerraba los ojos estaban allí, y desvelarse no era una opción ya que los estudios no se lo permitían

Trato de moderar su respiración dando suspiros lentos y largos, una vez logrado eso coloco ambas manos en su cara y la cubrió por completo, se encorvo un poco y subió sus manos hasta su cabello para peinarlo hacia atrás, como siempre. Lo único que lo reconfortaba cada mañana era el hecho de que al girar y mirar el otro lado de su dormitorio encontraría a su compañero, el cual no estaba esa mañana

-¿Dónde estás?- le pregunto a la nada, comenzó a alterarse ¿y si esos horribles sueños se hacían realidad? ¿y si no volvía a ver a la razón por la cual decidió estudiar en Alemania y no en su país? Por el cual ha trabajado la mitad de su vida solo para pagar sus estudios, por el que le robo el corazón luego de las internacionales hace más de seis años

Reviso con la vista cada rincón de la habitación para ver si las cosas de su amigo seguían allí. Suspiro aliviado al notar que todo estaba como en la noche, pero esa situación lo tenía arto, no lo soportaba más, hoy le diría lo que siente a Dylan –me vas a escuchar te guste o no-

**SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ**

**Si tuviera que quedarme,**

**Solamente sería una molestia.**

**Por lo tanto, me iré,**

**Pero sé que**

**Pensaré en ti a cada paso del camino.**

-¿has visto a Dylan?- era la décimo primera vez que hacia esa misma pregunta y recibía la misma respuesta 'no, hoy no lo eh visto' estaba comenzando a frustrarse, salió del edificio y se dirigió con velocidad hacia el campo, tal vez allí lo encontraría

Eran las 11:12 am, habían pasado que ¿cuatro horas? Desde que comenzó su búsqueda, ni siquiera había desayunado, pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta y los nervios le quitaron el apetito. Cuando bajaba las escaleras para entrar a la cancha algo lo detuvo, miro a su izquierda, justo donde está la entrada principal de la universidad, y allí estaba él, con una carpeta en la mano escribiendo en una hoja, sonriendo a un obre de gorra naranja que recibía la carpeta al tiempo que hacia una seña con la mano para que algo avanzara, era un camión que tenía la palabra 'mudanza' en letras grandes. Su corazón se detuvo, no podía sentir sus piernas, sentía que se vendría abajo en cualquier momento

-¿Mark? Tierra llamando a Mark- escuchaba de cerca, cuando entro en razón noto que su amigo se encontraba al lado de él y lo estaba llamando -¿te sucede algo?- pregunto curioso con su característica sonrisa

-¿te mudas?-…

**Y yo**

**Siempre te amaré,**

**Siempre te amaré.**

Dylan le regalo una pequeña sonrisa, había decidido no decirle a su amigo de su partida, creía que era mejor para ambos

-Mark yo…-

-¿porque? ¿Por qué te vas? *¿Por qué te alejas de mi?*- preguntaba sin cesar pero no conseguía respuestas

-debo decirte algo-

-oh es que hay más-

-por favor déjame explicarte- Mark decidió callar, quería escuchar las razones por más dolorosas que fuesen. Dylan lo codujo hasta el estacionamiento, en donde no había muchas personas, para poder hablar con claridad, el tema que iba a tocar era demasiado delicado-no te lo dije porque sabía que me ibas a pedir una explicación- hiso una pausa al ver la mueca de 'obvio' en la cara de su amigo, rodo los ojos cansado y se tomo el puente de la nariz con los dedos- escucha… yo no quería decírselo a nadie pero tú eres mi amigo, no, eres mi mejor amigo, y creo que puedo confiar en ti ¿entiendes?- Mark lo miro a los ojos si expresiones su rostro

-Dylan please, sin rodeos, dímelo de una vez. Es increíble que dudaras de mí-

-soy gay- corto de pronto, de la nada, sin aviso, sin anestesia…- ¿era eso lo que querías saber? pues aquí esta… me gustan los hombres, de hecho, me gusta un chico ahora mismo y por eso me voy- la mente de Mark estaba bloqueada, tanta información tan explícita en una sola sentada no le venía bien a nadie, y menos si se hablaba sobre ese tema-¿Mark? Lisent. Soy gay… dime algo-

**Tú, mí querido tú.**

**Recuerdos buenos y malos,**

**Eso es todo lo que me llevo.**

_-¿Qué tu qué?- la imagen de Dylan se desvanecía a cada segundo_

_-me gusta un chico, su nombre es ****** y me mudare con él en su departamento- dijo sonriendo de una manera arrogante_

_-¿envidia?- se escucho tras Dylan, un chico al que no le distinguía el rostro tomaba la mano del de pelo corto y entrelazaba sus dedos mientras miraba a Mark con mucha superioridad y le escupía con veneno las palabras que él nunca quiso escuchar-llegas tarde- _

_-¿qué?-_

_-lo per-dis-te- le restregó mientras besaba a Dylan en los labios_

_Mark no lo soporto_

-¡NOO!- despertó a gritos una vez mas de el nuevo sueño que se repetía cada noche, solo que este era diferente; este era una realidad

Seco algunas lagrimas que cubrían su rostro y se levanto de la cama, ya no era lo mismo

Habían pasado dos años desde que Dylan se fue de la universidad. Todo había cambiado por completo para Mark, incluso él mismo

Era más serio, casi no comía, exigió no tener un nuevo compañero de dormitorio porque quería acaba co su vida social

No tenía deseos de hablar con nadie

Solo quería desaparecer

-*se alejo de mi… esto no tiene sentido*-eran los pensamientos que tenia entre clases-*debe haber algo más*- tenía que ser eso y él lo sabia

Ni una llamada ni nada, se supone que seguían siendo amigos ¿no? Mark se sentía en cerio estúpido, acepto lo que Dylan era pero olvido pronunciar unas palabras vitales; yo también

Él sentía que su amigo deba saberlo, sentía que era importante pero nunca le dijo donde vivía, en cual departamento, en qué lugar

Sentía que Dylan lo había olvidado

Y eso no lo soporto

**Por lo tanto, adiós.**

**Por favor, no llores,**

**Ambos sabemos que yo no soy lo que tú**

**Tú necesitas.**

-'el numero que usted marco, no está disponible en estos…'-

-¡FOCK!- era la encima vez que sucedía en el día, estaba arto de llamar. Lanzo el teléfono en su cama y se levanto dispuesto a darse una ducha, si no fuese porque el teléfono comenzó a sonar

-''miéntele, no le digas lo que hicimos ayer, cuando me viniste a ver…''- ese era el tono que le había colocado al número de Dylan para molestarlo. Contesto sin pensarlo

-hi Mark-

-¿Dylan?-

-¿podemos vernos?-

**Y yo**

**Siempre te amaré,**

**Siempre te amaré.**

Era cierto, al fin se encontrarían cara a cara, luego de tantos años. Dylan lo cito en su departamento, con la dirección en la mano se dispuso a ir, lo más rápido que le fuera posible

Entro al edificio y subió las escaleras ya que solo eran dos pisos, se detuvo en la puerta con el número exacto al papel que había anotado, respiro profundo y extendió su mano para tocar la puerta, de no ser porque esta ya estaba abierta

Y Dylan no lo hubiese jalado adentro

-llegaste- le dijo al tiempo en que cerraba la puerta y lo abrazaba con fuerza-en realidad eres tu-se separo un poco de él para mirar su rostro sin los lentes-te extrañe demasiado- le confesó para luego besarlo en los labios.

Mar n se movió, se quedo estático ante aquella situación, no podían entenderlo ¿Por qué Dylan lo besaba?

-espera, espera ¿Qué estás haciendo?- por mucho que quisiera estar con Dylan, él rubio debía saber su extraño comportamiento-¿Por qué me besaste?-

-Mark yo… no me aleje de la universidad… me alejaba de ti- la confesión hiso ver menos racional a Dylan-¿aun no me entiendes? Juro que trate pero fue imposible olvidarte, me fui porque ya no podía soportar tenerte cerca y saber que jamás serias mío, porque tú y yo no somos iguales. Lamento si te espante con el beso- se disculpo y no dijo más, al igual que el rubio. Estaba choqueado, estaba completamente confundido ¿Dylan le estaba diciendo que lo quería?

-¿whats?- fue lo único que salió de su boca-tratas de decirme que todo este tiempo… ¿estabas enamorado de mi?-

-por favor, no me odies-

-Dylan yo…-

-solo… solo regálame un beso más y… si quieres, hasta puedes golpearme-

-Dylan-

-por favor-

Mark vio de reojo las fotografías colgadas en la pared, eran Dylan y un chico de cabellos largos y azules, sonriendo, tomados de la mano etc, y luego está la que se tomo él y Dylan en el mundial

-también te quiero Dylan- dijo muy serio, ya no habría marcha atrás

-¿de verdad?-

-pero mi respuesta es un no- de inmediato el de cabellos cortos lo miro extrañado –no podemos hacerle esto, tardaste demasiado… y yo también-

-pero…-

-adiós Dylan-

**Espero que la vida te trate bien.**

**Y espero que tengas todo lo que soñaste.**

**Y te deseo alegría y felicidad.**

**Pero por encima de todo esto,**

_-¿de verdad?- pregunto sonriente el de lentes verdes a su amigo de pelo corto, ambos tenían 15 años y jugaban en la selección estadounidense_

_-claro- respondió su capitán-siempre estaremos juntos- ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar hasta que las luces del estadio invadieron sus ojos –juega con todo Mark-_

_-tu igual Dylan- una última sonrisa y un choque de puños-me lo prometes, ¿verdad?-_

_-pase lo que pase, siempre juntos-_

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y una sonrisa cubrió su cara, no sabía porque pero se sentía realmente bien esa mañana

Se levanto de su cama para ducharse, tres años ya desde la última vez que hablo con Dylan

-eres un mentiroso- dijo mientras inevitablemente unas risitas salan de su boca. Nunca pudo olvidar al castaño, pero aun no estaba muerto así que le quedaba una vida para tratar_,_ al menos, de mejorar cada día, porque aunque no estaban juntos

Él sabía que Dylan trataba de ser feliz

¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo?

La habitación se encontraba desierta, Mark usaba una ropa semi formal y tenía un bolso de viaje y un pasaporte en su mano

Ese día se iría a su país

El porqué no se fue antes es un misterio hasta para él, pero ahora tenía un propósito; iba a rehacer su vida

Pero no lo haría solo

**Te estoy deseando amor.**

En el aeropuerto se encontraba su compañero de viaje, un chico que aunque tenía su misma edad parecía de menos

-¿como estas pequeñín?- pregunto con gracia mientras detenía su maleta frente a él

-una más y te vas solo- advirtió fingiendo molestia, ya se había acostumbrado al sobrenombre

-lo siento Shiro- soltó la maleta y tomo la cintura del nombrado para acercarlo más-pero sabes que jamás podrías hacer eso- sonrió

-aquí no- pidió sonrojado. Mark con mucho pesa lo soltó -será mejor que entremos o nos dejara el avión por tu culpa-

-¿mi culpa?- pregunto con tono ofendido caminando junto a su novio

-sí, siempre llegas tarde-

-yo nunca llego tarde, las cosas suceden muy temprano- se excuso haciendo reír al otro

**Y yo siempre te amaré,**

**Siempre te amaré,**

**A ti, querido, te amo.**

**Siempre, siempre te amaré.**

Ya en EEUU los chicos buscaron el departamento que habían comprado por internet, la mudanza no tardaría en llegar así que debían darse prisa

-espera, espera- dijo Mark a metros de su nuevo hogar-hay que hacerlo como en las películas- y antes de que Fubuki pudiera responder siquiera, lo tenía cargado como recién casados, Shiro no pudo evitar partirse de risa con las ocurrencias del otro, y por el hecho de que tenía que abrir la puerta-tal vez n pensé bien las cosas- Fubuki estaba a punto de entrar en un paro respiratorio, metafóricamente hablando claro, tapaba su boca con una de sus manos hasta que Mark consiguió abrir la puerta-¿soy un genio o no?- Fubuki no respondió

-ya bájame, no estamos casados- pidió más calmado el de cabellos blancos

-¿y no quieres?- pregunto sonriente el otro-Shiro cásate conmigo-

-¿en serio?- pregunto anonadado-¡calo que si!- respondió contento, luego se besaron

Cuando la mudanza llego los chicos se dispusieron a desempacar, Mark tomo una caja pequeña y la abrió; estaba llena de porta retratos

Los saco uno por uno pero se detuvo al tomar el del mundial, Dylan estaba junto a él

Los recuerdos serán algo muy hermoso y sin dudas los disfrutara

Tal vez amo a Dylan pero nunca debían estar juntos

Su destino era alejarse del otro

-*I will always love you Dylan, y prometo olvidarte*-

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Whitney Houston fue una mujer con mucho talento, el error de las drogas fue lo que trágicamente acabo con ella**

**Desde que vi 'el guardaespaldas' ame esta canción y en serio quería un song-fic con ella**

**Espero que les haya gustado… y nunca te olvidaremos Whitney, se que yo no lo are**

**Si llegaron hasta aquí**

***+.+*GRACIAS*+.+***


End file.
